Order of the Keg
The Order of the Keg, is a small brotherhood of hermit monks who work tirelessly to create the perfect brew. Largely Dwarven in makeup, the Order accepts existed for over 250 years before the majority of monks departed from Pandaria and the Wandering Isle. Membership The standards for membership are rigorous, however the Order accepts members from all Clans and creeds. In some rare cases, even Ice Trolls have been accepted, although they are almost entirely dwarven in population, and thus loyal to The Kingdom of Ironforge. Once a number of extremely daunting trials are completed, initiates are accepted within the order to work within the kitchens and breweries. Dwarves have longer lives than humans, and thus this stage can take a number of years. A number of rules are made very clear to initiates regarding their craft. First, no one within the order is to divulge any secrets about the making of their delicious brews, not even to their own Clans or at the cost of their very lives. In the situation of interrogation, members have been known to commit suicide before before giving up any information. Secondly, under no circumstances is a brewmaster of the order to make any form of money off of their work. The products of the Temple Brewery are to be made for the simple love of the craft, and delivered to the people of the three kingdoms. As a result of this mentality, the majority of the Order's countless samples are simply known as "nameless brews" and their alchemic properties are unfathomably varied. If an initiate's craftsmanship is deemed acceptable, he may proceed to be trained in the art of combat passed down by their Pandaren founder. Dwarves are extremely short and stocky, and thus their combat style is adapted to work to their strengths and bypass their weaknesses. Some strategies may be considered dishonorable by outside dwarves, such as gripping an assailants beard to toss them overhead, but few can deny their effectiveness. The combat stage can last for decades, while they remain working in the kitchens, adapting different forms of food and drink to fuel their chi, and manipulating this spirit energy to both devastate enemies and heal allies. Once this training is deemed sufficient, initiates become full fledged members, and progression from this point is largely done. They continue their studies, and assist the Dwarf clans when help is needed. Very few can reach the rank of master, but those that can are highly regarded within the Order. The greatest authority among the brewmasters is the Grandmaster, of which their may be only one. Due to their isolated existence, the masters of the order been known to enlist the help of grateful patrons of their work to ensure that supplies, and occasionally exotic materials for brewing, remain within their halls. However, less live now to remember the Order's glorious beginning, and thus procuring these items has become more difficult. Some members are significantly more adventurous than others, thus have no need for such services. History .]] At the end of the War of the Three Hammers, the elemental lord Ragnaros was thrust violently into the Material Plane, obliterating the fledgling kingdom of Thaurissan and sending a shockwave throughout all of Azeroth. So great was the devastation that this disturbance reached the attention of a lone brewmaster of the Wandering Isle, derailing his meditation. Bolin the Journeyed, as he would one day be called, decided his life of peace was at an end, and searched the world for the source of this terror. Bolin would depart for the Eastern Kingdoms, sampling the lands for ingredients, before eventually coming upon that which had haunted his dreams for so long. The lands of Khaz Modan were in shambles, their people battered from years of war, famine and the wanton destruction of Fire Elementals, who continued to wreck havoc around Blackrock Mountain. The brewmaster resolved to save the refugees of those kingdoms, and restore balance as best he could. , current head of the order.]] As the years wore on, the mysterious traveler drew the respect of the Dwarven common folk of all banners, particularly the cooks and craftsmen. Legends spread of a massive grey-furred bear-man who could breath fire, knock out scores of trolls with a single blow and bore strange, delicious brews for all. His gift-bearing nature was not entirely different from that of Greatfather Winter, and may have contributed to his mythos. Amazed by skill as a brewer and a combatant, admirers amassed around Bolin, becoming his first students. The wanderer continued his acts of kindness, even as he grew old. Eventually, Bolin found that Khaz Modan was at peace, and wished to return home. However, he found himself unable to find the isle, and despaired. The brewmaster grew increasingly reclusive, and withdrew to an isolated place high within the eastern Khaz mountains, where he stared off towards the sea. His most devoted students followed him there, and formed the Order of the Keg. On that spot, they built a humble brewery, and tried to make life as pleasant for their master as possible. After continuing his work for several more decades, Bolin passed away, leaving leadership to his most senior student. Since then, the Order has continued the work of their master, perfecting their many brews and coming to the aid of the Dwarven Kingdoms when they are most needed. This has been increasingly frequent since the Second War. During the Legionfall campaign, some members left Khaz Modan for the first time in centuries, as the brewmasters joined with the Order of the Broken Temple to replenish their numbers. Themesong The theme of the Order of The Keg, "Immortal" by Adrian von Ziegler. Category:Organizations Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:Dwarven Kingdom Organizations Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Monks